<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not the kind of Air Bust needed by Beta_Mat_86</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23660767">Not the kind of Air Bust needed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beta_Mat_86/pseuds/Beta_Mat_86'>Beta_Mat_86</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Spice Fortress [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>S Club 7 (Band), Spice Girls, Team Fortress 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Gross, Low on Idea, Quickies, gross-out</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:35:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23660767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beta_Mat_86/pseuds/Beta_Mat_86</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannah lets it rip but at what cost</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Spice Fortress [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535231</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not the kind of Air Bust needed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>While on patrol and on the lookout of the i-Drones, the crew are their base after a long day. Yet, that often means getting a bite to eat, which they likely bit off more than they bargain. </p><p>[Fart noise]</p><p>“What was that?” Rachel asks.</p><p>“I’m on it! Come out wherever you are!” Mel said.</p><p>“Girls, did anyone nailed a ripper this time?” Jo asks.</p><p>“Not us,” Rachel and Mel said.</p><p>“Hey, whoever first smells it doubts it!” Hannah said.</p><p>[Fart noise]</p><p>Hannah's faces blush.</p><p>“It was you! What the fuck did you eat?” Emma asks.</p><p>Hannah refuses to answer.</p><p>“You overdid it on the beans on toast again, did you.” Melanie said.</p><p>"Ever that or preparing for Bradley's test trials" Rachel said.</p><p>“Look, can a girl catch a break?” Hannah asks.</p><p>“Not if you keep adding the load” Mel said.</p><p>Moments later, Hannah rips one again.</p><p>“For fuck shakes, Hannah watch it with the making of your own thermonuclear bomb.” Jo said.</p><p>“Come on, since when you can make a nuke from shit?” Hannah asks.</p><p>“Well, you handle the pyrotechnics. So, there’s your answer.” Melanie said.</p><p>[Hannah farts.]</p><p>“Oh come on, since when nuke girl goes for it.” Jo said.</p><p>Tina and Geri enters.</p><p>“Oh fuck, what the fuck is that smell?” Tina asks.</p><p>“Who cough up a ripper?” Geri asks.</p><p>“Well, someone is going find herself up shit creek without a paddle once I get through with her.” Melanie said.</p><p>“I know. Hannah’s been at it.” Emma said.</p><p>“Want anyone of else to get Victoria?” Tina asks.</p><p>“I wouldn’t bet on that.” Rachel said.</p><p>“Look, if a certain pyromaniac doesn’t stop with kicking the fruit, I’m going to drag your arse to Victoria myself.” Melanie said.</p><p>Hannah jumps and farts on it.</p><p>"Not the best for a jet pack" Rachel said.</p><p>“Look, there’s no need! I can handle it.” Hannah said.</p><p>“Yeah right, with that fucking stench, almost like someone was bathing in shit with a side of urine to go.” Emma said.</p><p>Melanie vomits.</p><p>"For fuck sakes!" Geri said.</p><p>"You forgot I grossed out about shit fixations." Melanie said.</p><p>“No one shoves anything up my bum” Hannah said.</p><p>“What choice you think we got” Tina asks.</p><p>“I can handle my rebuttals.” Hannah said.</p><p>“I doubt” Rachel said.</p><p>“She’s right, you need help.” Geri said.</p><p>“Shut up” Hannah said.</p><p>“Then, stop calling the roll” Jo said.</p><p>“I’m going to open a window before it gets worst.” Melanie said.</p><p>“Before she sets off the smoke alarms…” Jo said.</p><p>“Oh that reminds me…” Hannah said.</p><p>“Just wait one fucking second…” Tina said.</p><p>“Damn it, the propane tanks are emptied, and I just had them installed this morning.” Hannah said.</p><p>“What happen…” Mel said.</p><p>Jo lights a match for a quick smoke.</p><p>“What…” Jo said.</p><p>Victoria was outside when she hears a loud sound, following with the smoke alarms.</p><p>“The fuck… those i-Drone again” Victoria said.</p><p>Victoria heads over to the room where the explosion happened.</p><p>“Fuck it smells in here, was you girls touching cloth again” Victoria asks.</p><p>In the midst of the smoke, the ladies just stood there, covered in shoot and charred clothes.</p><p>“And I thought Hannah was at it” Tina said.</p><p>“I’m no scientist but there’s not how you make a nuke.” Melanie said.</p><p>“You’re lucky to create a dirty bomb with Hannah around.” Jo said.</p><p>“I’ll get the plasters.” Victoria said.</p><p>“I could use a cold one.” Melanie said.</p><p>[Hannah farts]</p><p>“Oops!” Hannah chirp.</p><p>A foul odour is detected and a mess is noticed.</p><p>“Hannah…” Emma said.</p><p>"The Chinese Firecracker gone wrong" Rachel asked.</p><p>Many noticed the paddle of liquid shit.</p><p>“Here we go again” Tina said.</p><p>Hannah leaves to change her clothes.</p><p>“I ought to help her.” Emma said.</p><p>All goes quiet.</p><p>“So, did any you ladies saw the football the other night?” Melanie asks.</p><p>Fin</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>